Pirates Of The Caribbean 3: Obey Thy Heart
by mercurial2010
Summary: My Pirates of the caribbean, what I want to happen after DMC, AWE spoiler free. JE abundant
1. Chapter I: Whats In A Kiss

**AN** Damn computer fixer people lost the beginning of this story, so I wrote it again quickly-aka it's a crap beginning! I think it gets better, so bare with me. Please R&R, be as mean as you like

Swapping POV's between Will Jack and Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** Not mine : ( never will be : ( : ( but isnt that the whole good point of fanfics?

_"Eyes without Speaking confess the secrets of the heart"_

_Saint Jerome  
_

Chapter I: "What's In A Kiss?"

**Elizabeth POV**

"I'm not sorry…."

I don't think I even knew then what I was referring to

"I'm not sorry…"

For sending a unique captain and his beloved ship down to the depths? No, It's only been a matter of hours, and I've already regretted it a hundred times over. There's so much pain in Will's eyes that my hearts already heavy of guilt. 

"I'm not sorry…"

for kissing him. For betraying my fiancée? Betraying the one man who I've ever belonged with. Betraying him with a kiss that seemed to last forever, that was as salty as the sea and as bitter as rum. Yes, yes maybe that's what I couldn't apologise for. Maybe that's the only thing that felt right, the only thing I've done in months that felt right. For that one split second, that's when I was rested. But now? Now I cant even stand to meet my best friends gaze, I can't even stand to be myself. I can't even stand to drink I think covering up the warm rum Tia has served us.

"Jack was born a man of the sea, but his heart may not lie there" I hear her dark mysterious voice behind me

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing at all, and at the same time everything" she chuckled like she was having some sort of private joke "after all what's in a kiss?"

**Will POV**

Of course I saw it, does she really believe I didn't? I saw it, and I felt it. I guess she can try and explain it as our only hope of survival, the only way to give the kraken Jack alone. But I know it's more than that. Any fool can see it was more than that, its more than friendly grieve in her eyes now. It's lost love. And my heart breaks. Not because I can see I've lost her, but because all I want is her happiness. All I've ever wanted was her happiness, I promised myself that the day she saved my life. And it looks like she believes it to be a lifetime away now.

"If there was anything to be done" I say. I meant it as empty words, an impossible promise. I should have known that which better than that.

"No I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm fighting for Jack under his command. I mean have you all forgotten what that man did to him?" She talks in a hushed voice, as she gathers us in a corner away from our proposed Captain

"It's not simply fighting for Jack Elizabeth, it's fighting the kraken" I say trying to make her see sense 

"Aye, and there's not many men who would undertake that sober I can assure you, even fewer with his knowledge of the ocean" Gibbs backs me up, wistfully

"And there's only one man whose betrayed Jack that much" she breathes, there's real pain in her eyes.

"It's the only way Elizabeth" I say trying to reach for her, but she avoids my grasp

"I don't believe that, there has to be something else" She asks raising an eyebrow at Gibbs, putting more faith in him than she does me

"I don't believe there to be" He responds to her unasked question

"And you all agree with that"

"Aye" Say the other two pirates simultaneously, followed shortly after by the raucous call of the parrot

"Will?"

"I don't know" I respond truthfully

"OK, well, just give me tonight please. If I cant think of any other way we'll leave tomorrow under _his_ command" she speaks the word with abhorrence, and it injures me to see that much hate in my girls world


	2. Chapter II: Where Your Heart Lies

_"Everyone should observe carefully which way his heart draws him, _

_and then choose that way with all his heart"_

**Where Your Heart Lies**

**Will POV **

She stands alone on the shore, staring out into the black abyss. A single clear jewel among the dark mystery of this island. She looks more alone than I've ever seen her, and its my job then isn't it to go and place my arm around her shoulders, tell her everything will be ok. But I can hear the discourse that will happen even before I get close. She'll shrug me off, tell me she's OK, independent; and who was Jack anyway? Id mention the kiss and she'd snap. For that's what she's good at doing. Snapping. Being independent, sending me away. She looks small and frail, ill almost and I really don't want her to accompany us on this journey, but she wont listen to me and I have no right to demand her to stay. I never did in the first place, but now I don't even have her heart.

**Elizabeth POV **

"Beg your pardon Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs says creeping up behind me and disrupting my thoughts "But I was wondering you see, what one true love you were referring to"

"The pearl of course" I say, my tone short, annoyed by the interruption. "Jack's one love" I whisper digging my nails into my hand trying to replace guilt, with pain.

He speaks through a smirk "Yes that, or his woman?"

Maintaining eye contact he almost asks me to deny it, but with every attempt words escape me. Any argument falls out of my mouth like lost moments.

"Let me give you a humble pirates opinion Miss Swan, Jack Sparrow is a unruly mysterious sort of man, always has been, but for the last year or so he was acting….strange; against his own principles even. Ever since he was marooned on a particular island with a particular governors daughter"

I focus on the sea, the pattern the waves are creating, ordering my ears not to listen. Yes, I can pretend I haven't heard, or that it doesn't make sense, but even as I'm trying to block out his words I know they're tattooing themselves onto my heart. My awakened, burning heart. I feel like its drowning, that during that kiss Jack reached into my chest tore out my heart and dragged it down to the bottom of the kraken with him. Gibbs coughs awkwardly beside me, and suddenly I realise I know what I have to do, that I've always known. All I need is faith.

"Do you trust me Gibbs?" I ask eventually

"I've known you since you were up to my boots, but trust isn't a thing a pirate does"

"OK well then do you believe that if there was anyway for me to bring him back Id do it, I'd do anything?"

He studies my eyes, and as I look back into his grey pools I see something like fatherly appreciation in them

"Aye, I believe that alright"

"Then give me a month? Please? I'll meet you, Will and the men in Tortoga with something that will help us bargain against Jones"


	3. Chapter III: A Reason To Fight

_"A man will fight harder for his interests than for his rights. "_  
Napolean

_"My toughest fight was with my first wife. "_  
Muhhamad Ali

**A Reason To fight **

**Jack POV **

I grit my teeth as I roll over on the blanket they've "kindly" lent me to sleep on. I grit my teeth to stop from wincing in pain. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't feel pain, nothing ever vexes me. Or at least that's the mantra that's been echoing in my head since they pulled me up on this god-forsaken ship. Jones still believes I know about his heart, as if if I did I'd be stuck on here! And every dusk he gets one of his crew of disgusting sea life to interrogate me about it, using "any means necessary" until I tell them. Last night was the worst, last night was when I got a scar very much like one of them. I scratch my leg, and feel it forming. I retch in disgust. Of course I've tried talking my way out of this, but he reads thoughts, and he stops me before I say anything, so I'm silent. The truth is I don't know where the heart is. It was in that jar, I put it in that jar. And then it wasn't. I know Will hasn't got it, otherwise he would have made true on his promise and I could have watched Jones die in front of me. Lacking of a human heart. So that leaves Norrington, or Elizabeth, or anywhere between here and the island it was on in the first place!

The Krakens after Elizabeth now, not for Jone's heart, but, well, for mine. You see whenever I close my eyes I see her, that close to me, I taste her on me, and it seems to settle me just for a moment. Jone's believes she's torturing my soul, and in bringing her closer to me believes my soul will crumble away. He doesn't seem to realise that that memory is my only saviour and having her on board would give me reason to fight.


End file.
